Maid and Lady
by Teni senpai
Summary: "Run all you want, but I will find you little miss. There is nowhere to run" he laughs as she runs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Interaction with a Complication**_

Differences

"To think, being stuck on the street with no food or a place to stay," the beauty in the black said to her just as beautiful companion.

"It could be worse m'lady, what if someone kidnap you?" It starts to rain, drenching the girls quickly.

The girl in black glares at the other, "you were saying it couldn't get worse."

Nya was the only response the beauty got. "We need to find a place to stay, I can't stay in this rain. Scarlet, go find us a place to stay," the girl in black said giving the other a name.

Scarlet leaves to look around town, not too long when she left the beauty, she came upon a huge gate. Jumping over this obstacle was a little puzzling but once she got over she walked around to take a look. Walking a ways she finds a mansion too big to be for a peasant, but then again having a gate that big is saying a lot. She jumps up top a window opening it and looking around, it being so quiet conforms Scarlets prediction of no one living there. Scarlet hurries to the beauty to deliver the information.

"What is taking Scarlet so long, I hope she doesn't think i'll stay in the rain forever," the beauty complains.

"Actually m'lady I was going to report that there is one place that looks to be abandoned and it is not to far, just on the outskirts of the town," Scarlet says behind the beauty.

"Alright then hurry along and take me there," the beauty says not startled by Scarlets sudden appearance.

Scarlet takes her to the mansion getting past the gate. The beauty waits at the door waiting for Scarlet to open it. "M'lady how does it look?"

"This is sure a nice mansion, whoever owned it took good care of it," the beauty says as she walks into the mansion.

The girl takes a look around the mansion and is impressed of all the anteeks that are in the mansion. "Scarlet, if there is some food make me some if not then prepare a room for me," the young lady goes down a hall opposite from where Scarlet is going.

Scarlet heads to the kitchen to her surprise she finds some food in the fridge and couberts she's starts making a cheesecake for the beauty and herself. Scarlet's lady down the hall she enters a room and inside it looked to be like an office. The desk nicely polished and paperwork off to the side you would guess that someone lived here. "For an abandoned mansion it is expectantly clean. Why would it be this clean?" the beauty keeps looking around the room.

In the distance a carriage was heading to the mansion. Looking out the window of the room the beauty spots a carriage, making a quick move she crawls under the desk. Down the hall Scarlets hears the door open, already finished with the cheesecake she hides in the kitchen. The girls hear talking in the foyer, "Sebastian, take some tea to my office," a young male's voice says.

Light footsteps are heard heading upstairs heading the beauties way, the beauty makes sure to stay still. ' _Why should I be hiding, i'm not this low. Scarlet is getting it once i'm out of here'_ the beauty thinks. Once the girls heard a door open and close they heard another pair of footsteps heading Scarlet's way. ' _What am I going to do, M'lady is in the other room. I need to get away from here_ ' Scarlet thought.

The kitchen door opens and close leaving a very quiet Scarlet standing still. "Hmmm I don't remember leaving a cheesecake out. I must have forgotten it before I left," Scarlet hears the fridge door open and close.

"Oh dear, i'm positive I hadn't left these here," medal is heard clanking together.

The fire is then turned on to boil water. "My dear, you are not the best at hiding. You can come out now," Scarlet breath catches but she doesn't make a move to step out.

A ways from Scarlet the light footsteps stop in front of the office and opens the door. The footsteps make it to the office and moves the chair to sit down. The lady moves to the far corner under the desk. The person sighs, from under the desk the lady can tell that the person was a boy her age possible. ' _Why would a boy need to sigh, why would he be in the desk?'_ the lady in her thought didn't pay attention and moves a little making a noise. The pair of legs steps back away from the chair and stands still, the lady holds her breath trying not to make a noise.

The beauty then hears a knock on the door, "Come in," says the pair of legs. The legs sit back down by the desk, "I have brought you your tea my lord, your favorite, Earl Grey," the lady hears a tray being placed in front of the desk.

"My lord I believe we have tress passers, what would you like me to do?"

"Do what you will Sebastian," the boy goes back to whatever he was doing.

The door opens and closes indicating that Sebastian has left the office. "When do you plan to come out, I know you are there," says the boy.

Sighing the lady pulls on the boy's pants indicating that he needs to move away. The boy moves and the lady comes out, "Why was a lady under my desk," says the boy.

Leaving the office Sebastian goes back to the kitchen and spots that Scarlet isn't there. Scarlets being the good girl that she is had left to go find the lady but Sebastian hurries to find her. Making a sharp turn to the left he spots a shadow heading to the office his master is in. When the office door was about to open Sebastian stops Scarlet from opening it, "Got you," he holds her back taking her into his chest.

The lady looks at the boy thinking of a way to explain to him but finds nothing to say to him so making a quick getaway the lady rushes away from the desk going to the door. The lady opens the door to see Scarlet being held by one hell of a butler, leaving a wide eyed Scarlet. The boy behind the lady clears his throat, "Sebastian, why do you have a girl in your arms?"

Cutting off Sebastian's answer, "While i'm here with a stranger you're here getting it on with-with this person," the lady says annoyed.

"M'lady, it's not what it seems...," Scarlet moves her cat ears and looks down.

"I was actually getting our intruder my lord and it seems you have found another," Sebastian looks at the lady with a too kind smile while patting Scarlet's head.

Scarlet stiffens up from his sudden touch, "Well since you have caught the other intruder," the boy looks at the lady, "you should let her explain why exactly they are in my mansion."

Sebastian lets Scarlet go and leads her into the office to stand next to the lady, closing the door when he gets in. "Well… M'lady needed a place to stay and this place looked abandoned so I thought this would be a good place to…" Scarlet trails off.

"As you can see this is not abandon and you have tressed passed onto my property, you do know what I can do to you?" the boy asks.

"That wouldn't be a good idea 'My lord'"the lady mocks the boy, "My family is very powerful and harming the only daughter would not be a good idea."

"Then why had you need to break into my mansion if you are part of a powerful family, obviously this lady likes to jest" the boy gives a little chuckle making the lady scoff.

"M'lady has reasons that you wouldn't understand, she hasn't had it easy so stop making a fool out of m'lady" Scarlet defends her lady.

"My master has reasons of his own and if he disrespects your lady then it is her own downfall for being a fool. It is obvious that if she is to be a fool she doesn't know how to be a lady," Sebastian argues with Scarlet.

The girls stay quiet for the butler was right, the lady knew she should've kept her mouth closed for she did trespass onto property. "It is not in a butler's job to disrespect someone higher than them is it not. You are not a well trained butler if you don't know this," Scarlet says back to the butler. Sebastian comes close to Scarlet and puts his finger under her chin making her face him "At least I can find my master shelter without causing any trouble."

"Enough,"the boy says, "We are not here to insult one another, I need a perfect explanation on to why I shouldn't send you to the police."

"Cause then i'll have to get rid of you and the butler of yours,"Scarlet says annoyed.

The lady looks at Scarlet berating the girl, "Scarlet you do notice that the butler is a demon just like you, maybe even more powerful."

The boy looks at the lady unfazed, "Yes, he is a demon and how do you know this?"

"He's a demon …I should've known this," Scarlet looks at Sebastian with interest.

"We can tell you all you want if you don't send us to the police," the lady looks at the boy.

"Will do, now please elaborate." The lady starts explaining everything and while she was explaining she would glare at Scarlet. The boy nods okay with the answer he got. "Well ladies I am really sorry for your situation but I can not have you in my mansion," the boy says to the girls.

Scarlet looks disbelieving that the boy had not held sympathy for them. "I can't let lairs stay in my home, Sebastian please lead them the way out" the boy sits at his desk while the lady and Scarlet are led out.

"My lord, what if we have a reason of not telling you the truth. I am positive that you have secrets you wouldn't want to tell," Scarlet looks at the boy.

Sebastian waits, "She does have a point," the boy looks at both girls.

"Tell me who you are and maybe I will let you have the pleasure of staying in my mansion," the boy looks at the lady expectantly.

"I am Ainslie Griffin and my maid here is Scarlet Ocean,"the lady says smiling kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of the Manor**

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and the master of this mansion," the boy looks to his butler, "that is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler," Ciel looks back to the girls.

"Do we have the pleasure to stay here?" Ainslie asked.

Ciel looks at his butler then back at the girl's, "Ainslie you should look at it my way, two random people enter my mansion without my consent and now they want me to let them stay at my said mansion. Would you let said person stay; I think not, so my answer is you can stay but you will need to help my butler at keeping it kept."

Ainslie looks at Ciel in bewilderment, gasping at what Ciel implied she do. She does not clean for anyone, how could he think that she would clean. Scarlet looks at her lady, "My lady i'll clean for you if you wish"

Ainslie looks at Scarlet, "No no, if _Master_ Ciel wants me to clean I will clean. I can't let him get the best of me."

Ainslie humphs and looks away from Ciel. "Sebastian take Lady Ainslie and her maid to a spare room"

Scarlet looks at her mistress and says, "miss will we be having separate rooms?"

"How am I to know Scarlet, I've become a maid. Ladies are not maids ever," Ainslie sighs softly.

Sebastian turns to Ainslie, "If you will please follow me"

Ainslie looks at Sebastian and nods. Walking to the door Sebastian opens it and lets the ladies out first. "I will take my leave now master," he bows to Ciel.

"Yes, yes. Do make sure they understand what they are to do."

Sebastian nods and closes the office door. Turning to Ainslie, "You will be sleeping in the maid's quarters, I will introduce you to some of our staff."

With a huff, Ainslie follows Sebastian down the hall back to the foyer of the mansion. There stood three servants lined up at the bottom of the stairs. Ainslie came to the conclusion that these were the young masters other servants, what they did was a mystery to her.

Ainslie couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, she was downgraded to the likes of a servant, she was going to be sleeping with these..., she didn't have a word to describe these people. It was too great a task for her, she never had to really think about the servants, they were never present when she was near. But now that she, herself, was a maid she was going to learn how to interact with the staff. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she was stopped in front of the three other servants. "These are the other staff of the house, although they deem to be unhelpful with simple tasks."

Sebastian gestures to the tall blond man with a toothpick in his mouth, "This is our cook, Baldroy."

She nods her head to Baldroy. Sebastian then moves on to the redhead girl next to the cook, "This here is our only maid," with a twinkle in his eye, "well not anymore at least, this here is Mey-rin."

Ainslie glares at Sebastian, nonetheless she nods her head to Mey-rin. "It's such an honor to be working with you," Mey-rin said with her heavy accent. Ainslie didn't know what to say so she turned her attention to the last servant, the blonde in the plaid shirt. "Finally we come to Finland."

Finland bows to the girls, "You can call me Finny and i'm the gardener in this household."

Ainslie nods her head to the fellow and then looks back to Sebastian, silently telling him to take her to her room. Sebastian got the silent message, "Well I will now be taking Lady Ainslie to her quarters, back to work and try not to break anything."

With that Sebastian commenced his tour of the mansion. He made it a point to show Ainslie what she would be taking care of. Everytime he showed her another room in her care she stared at him in disbelief. She hoped they knew that she herself would be unable to finish all this cleaning in one day. To be honest, it would take her about 5 days.

By the end of the tour, both Sebastian and Ainslie stopped at the servant's quarters. Once Sebastian departed Ainslie sighed and leaned against the door. "I think that went very well M'lady," Ainslie looks at Scarlet, mildly surprised.

"I believe what you think doesn't matter. Scarlet if you had done your job correctly I wouldn't be downgraded to a maid!" Ainslie glares at Scarlet.

With a swish of her tail, Scarlet curtsies. "My apologies M'lady."

Ainslie waves her hand, dismissing the cat demon. Without another word Ainslie was left to her room. Walking to her new bed, Ainslie drops her body onto the covers of the bed. This all could of been avoided if only she had a smarter servant.

She shakes her head, that wasn't true. Ainslie's bad luck would catch up to her anyways.

Glaring up at the ceiling, Ainslie sits up and jumps off the bed. She slips her gloves off and places them on the nightstand. Holding up her hand in the air, she looked at the symbol branded onto her hand.

This mark was the beginning of Ainslie's misfortune. She glares at the angry scar, cursing it's very existence. She'll get revenge, this is just another one of those mishaps. Another place where she'll run away from.

Bringing her hand down, she starts to undress. The soggy dress finally making her skin cold. Grabbing the discarded dress, she hangs it near the empty fireplace.

Bringing her hands to her arms, she rubs them. The chill giving her goosebumps. Without second thought, Ainslie grabs the key to the fireplace and lights it up. Right away the warmth of the fire wrapping her in a soothing blanket.

She then takes ahold of her underdress, it also was drenched in the rain water. Pulling it off, she was left in only her rappings. Again with the underdress, she places it next to the fireplace. She nods to herself. Turning around, she makes her way to the bed. Unknowingly to Ciel, upon opening the door to Ainslie's door was a very exposed Ainslie.

Bewildered Ciel stands there, dumbfounded for the first time. Ainslie on the other hand knew what to do. With a swing of her hand a pillow came herling at the young Earl, further looking postponed for a short moment.

Grabbing onto the cover of the bed, Ainslie pulls the cover over her body. The humiliation she is facing is so grave. Her face alight she glares at the Earl, "How dare you enter a lady's room without knocking!"

Flabbergast, Ciel opens and closes his mouth, having forgotten the very reason he had come. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. Ainslie grab a hold of the lamp on the nightstand and hurls it towards the Earl. Before it could hit Ciel Sebastian grabs the handle of the lamp, "That isn't very lady like Lady Ainslie."

Ainslie glare at both master and butler. Who did they think they are? She is the master of the Griffin manor and owner of the prized company. All these two have been doing is show her disrespect and downgrade her. She would not have it any longer, with a swipe of her hand she moves her hair away from the curse mark on her collarbone, it glows with the power it has. "Scarlet get me away from here," with that said Scarlet is summoned.

She takes Ainslie in the sheets and grabs the dress by the fire hearth. Within a matter of seconds Ainslie and Scarlet are out of the manor and are back out into the rain. As Scarlet ran with her lady in her arms Ainslie couldn't help but feel regret in the pit of her stomach. As if she has made a grave mistake by leaving that manor.


End file.
